


Fire and Icing

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Gods, Anal, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bottom!Percy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fire fighter!Nico, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marking, Nicercy - Freeform, Oral, Sex Toys, Shounen-ai, Slash, Spanking, Top!Nico, baker!Percy, dom!Nico, sub!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy is a pastry chef and his life is going moderately well until his apartment building burns down and he has to move back in with his parents. The only good thing about it was that the fire fighter who saved him was one hot Italian man named Nico di Angelo. It starts when Percy bakes him a thank you cake and continues into so much more than simple gratitude for saving his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Icing

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || Fire and Icing || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Fire and Icing – The Fire Fighter and the Biscuit Baker

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; mortal AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, idiots in love, fingering, anal, explicit intercourse, oral, marking, sex-toys, D/s, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Luke/Octavian, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Charles/Silena, Grover/Juniper, Jason/Reyna, Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally, Piper/Annabeth

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Silena Beauregard, Piper McLean, Grover Underwood, Juniper, Octavian Simmons, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Luke Castellan, Chris Rodriguez, Cecil Rogers, Ethan Nakamura, Alabaster C. Torrington, Charles Beckendorf, Jake Mason, Nyssa Black, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Annabeth Chase, Lou Ellen, Will Solace, Jason Grace, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Clarisse la Rue, Frank Zhang, Tyson, Paul Blofis, Sally Jackson, Mrs. O'Leary, Small Bob, Zerberus

Summary: Nico di Angelo is a fire fighter. He had saved so many people already, but none have ever left the same kind of impression as one Percy Jackson. A cute baker whose apartment burned down. After that, they seem destined to run into each other over and over again.

**Fire and Icing**

_The Fire Fighter and the Biscuit Baker_

The first time they met, Nico saved Percy's life. Percy was laying in Nico's arms, being carried around like a princess, only wearing his _Captain America_ pajamas and holding onto his puppy.

Percy was not the kind of person who was used to getting saved, or even needing saving. He had always fought his abusers himself – his stepfather, his bullies – he had protected his friends too, in high school from the dumb bullies who thought nerds needed a beating. Percy was a fighter, he was strong, both physically and mentally. So he was kind of new to being the damsel in distress.

But when the drunk down the hall fell asleep with a lit cigarette in his hand and burned down the apartment building, there wasn't much Percy could have done on his own. No, he only noticed when it was already rather late – it was night, after all, and decent human beings were asleep at that hour during the week. When he noticed however, he didn't bolt for the door. No, he rather stumbled through the smoke-filled apartment, looking anxiously for his puppy. Due to the smoke, he could barely see, so he tripped over something and sprained his ankle. Thankfully, by tripping he had found Mrs. O'Leary crouched together under the couch.

And that was how Nico had found him, trying to crawl under the couch to coax his puppy out. It was not the most ideal first meeting Percy had ever pictured when thinking about how Mister Right would walk into his life. Certainly never by kicking down Percy's door. But at least that uniform looked more than good on the handsome fire fighter who had saved Percy and his puppy.

Nico's arms were strong, safe and secure. From said arms, Percy had a perfect view on those smoldering, dark eyes and the serious expression on his face, and what a face – high cheekbones, an elegant nose, olive-colored skin. To say that Percy instantly felt attracted to his savior would be an understatement. Perhaps it was also the fact that this man was the very first person in Percy's life to save _him_. At any rate, Percy felt for the first time like he was experiencing love at first sight.

"What do we got here? Aside from Captain America."

Blinking slowly, Percy turned to look at the person who interrupted his day-dreaming. A blonde paramedic with sky-blue eyes, on his right stood a paramedic with interesting purple hair. Percy's savior cautiously placed him on the stretcher, giving Percy for only a moment the chance to look him straight in the eyes and marvel at that face behind the mask.

"He inhaled a lot of smoke, his foot hurts. I don't think it's broken", replied Percy's savior.

"Ah. Good. No worries, we'll take care of him, Nico", dismissed the punk paramedic.

And that was how Percy had learned his savior's name. Nico. Sadly, a large, dark-skinned man called Nico away before Percy had as much as the chance to say thank you.

"Coming, Lieutenant Beckendorf", called Nico back and waved shortly at Percy before going.

"Ah. I think our patient suffers from PNS", stated the punk medic gravely.

That got Percy's attention and he turned toward her. "What...? Is that bad?"

"What Lou means is Post Nico Syndrome", offered the blonde medic. "Many saved by Nico get that love-struck expression and stare after him as though he just lifted a whole building."

"Will is right. It has happened before. A lot", chuckled Lou with a smirk as she gathered Mrs. O'Leary in her arms. "Hello there, boy. You need to let go of your human so we can take care of him. Say, is there some place where we can leave your dog?"

Percy heaved a sigh and shook his head. His eyes, now that he didn't have the perfect view on a handsome fire fighter, found the burning apartment building. He didn't even know where _he_ was supposed to go now. This was it. His life had gone up in flames just like that.

"It's okay, sir. He can drive with us and we call someone from the hospital", assured Will.

"My name is Percy. Her name is Mrs. O'Leary", supplied Percy absentmindedly.

Before Percy could argue any more or say anything, a third paramedic rushed over to them, pushing Lou and Will rather consequently out of the way. Her blonde curls were put up in a messy bun, her dark gray eyes seemed even darker with worry as she engulfed Percy in the tightest hug possible.

"Oh my gods, Seaweed Brain, when I heard your address on the call, I thought the worst!", gasped the blonde woman, clearly suppressing sobs. "A—Are you alright? No, wait. Will, is he alright?"

Will raised one curious eyebrow and shrugged. "We didn't get a chance to check him yet, Annabeth. Nico pulled him out, said something about smoke and his ankle. The dog was kind of in the way."

"I'm fine, Wise Girl", whispered Percy hoarsely and coughed hard. "M—Mrs. O'Leary..."

Annabeth frowned, a rather chiding look on her face. "Right. Look, I will call Piper so she can pick Mrs. O'Leary up. She'll be fine, okay? You just be a good Seaweed Brain and listen to everything Will and Lou tell you, are we clear? I'll see you in the hospital, as soon as I'm done."

She grasped his face and kissed his forehead before leaving him in the cunning hands of her colleagues. Grabbing Mrs. O'Leary by the collar, Annabeth led the gigantic hound away.

/break\

Nico drank half a water bottle in one go and splashed the rest of it onto his face, enjoying the cooling effect. They had been good today, no one had died so far. Sure, the biggest danger of a fire was always the smoke inhalation, so the final verdict had yet to be determined. They had done all they could though and that was all that mattered. He surveyed where his comrades were; Nyssa, Jake and Leo stood together a bit farther off, talking – or rather, Jake and Nyssa were obediently listening as Leo gushed on about something. The usual. Lieutenant Beckendorf was talking with Lieutenant Castellan in the aftermath of the call and while the others were wrapping everything up. The others, in this case, were Chris, Cecil, Ethan and Alabaster. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nico could see his sister's ambulance. His little sister Hazel was a paramedic, mainly so because she wanted to be able to help her brother and make sure Nico was safe. Hazel's partner was a very bossy blonde named Annabeth and Nico didn't really get along with her well, but Hazel did and that was all that mattered, really. What bothered him about the picture now however was the large, black dog that sat next to them while they tended to a patient. The mighty beast was staring at them endearingly. It was a cute dog, Nico had always been a dog person and he loved having something with four paws that didn't argue with him all day long. Pushing himself off the truck, Nico walked over to them just as the girls pushed their patient's stretcher into the ambulance.

"Sorellina", whispered Nico as he reached her. "You okay?"

"Nico!", gasped Hazel relieved – as she always was when she saw her brother in one piece after a call – and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Yes. Yes, we're good. We're heading back to the hospital. Well, we want to, but Annabeth offered to take in a stray..."

"She's not a stray", huffed Annabeth with a glare.

As if on cue did the giant black dog yelp, like she wanted to agree with Annabeth. That was until she spotted Nico. Yelped happily, the beast jumped Nico and threw him onto the ground so she could properly lick his face. He laughed good-natured and ruffled her fur.

"Hey there, girl, are you saying 'thank you' because I saved your human?", chuckled Nico.

"Well, she seems to like you", pointed Annabeth out. "Listen, we _need_ to head to the hospital, but I promised Percy that I'd take care of Mrs. O'Leary for him. I already called Piper, but since she's not here yet... Do you think you could take her with you to the fire hosue? I'll send Pipes a text that she needs to pick Mrs. O'Leary up there. Please, Nico? Percy is... he's like my little brother and he always cares far more about others than himself. Even now, he rather asked about his dog than about himself. I just need her taken care of so he can focus on his own healing."

Nico heaved a sigh and nodded. He liked Annabeth's better half Piper far more than he liked Annabeth, if he was being honest. She worked as a waitress at the diner opposite their department, the most preferred hang out for the fire fighters and the medics. Partially so because the diner was owned by Lieutenant Beckendorf's very beautiful and very kind fiance Silena.

"Sure, I'll take her with me, but you owe me, Chase", decided Nico after a moment.

"What would I owe you, di Angelo?", asked Annabeth skeptically, raising one eyebrow.

"How about name and number of the angel who owns this dog", offered Nico with a smirk.

Annabeth frowned annoyed, as though she wanted to protest to what he said, but she had no chance.

"Okay, guys! Wrap it up, we're taking off!", called Beckendorf loudly, interrupting them.

Winking at Annabeth, Nico grabbed the large dog and followed his lieutenant.

/break\

Piper frowned as she changed directions. She was already half-way to Percy's apartment when Annabeth's second text reached her. So back to where she came from. Silena had been willing enough to send Piper off when she heard about the fire at Percy's place. Everyone at the _Petite Biscuit Diner & Bar_ loved Percy dearly. The young man had started as a cook and baker about a month ago and it had been impossible for everyone not to get attached to him.

By the time Piper rounded the corner into the driveway of the fire station, the trucks had already returned. Nico, Jake, Nyssa, Ethan and Alabaster were sitting around a table in the spacious garage-drive-in, playing poker. To Piper's surprise, Mrs. O'Leary was faithfully laying half on top of Nico, with the fire fighter absentmindedly caressing the gigantic hound's head.

"Looks like Mrs. O'Leary made a friend", observed Piper amused.

"Oh. Hey, Piper", greeted Nyssa, waving with one lazy hand. "Leo! Piper is here!"

Nico cocked one eyebrow and put his cards down in the time Leo rushed out of the fire station. He instantly jumped Piper. The two of them had gone to the same high school and had been best friends since then, which was how Piper had ended up working at the diner. After she lost her last job, Leo used his very irresistible puppy-eyes on Silena and got Piper a job at the diner opposite the fire station. While the two friends hugged as though they hadn't seen each other in decades, Nico motivated Mrs. O'Leary to get up. Within seconds, she wagged her tail and stared up at him.

"So, Annabeth told you what happened?", asked Nico.

"What _did_ happen?", inquired Alabaster from where he sat with his feet in Ethan's lap.

"Nico stole a dog. Obviously", pointed Jake out. "It wouldn't be the first time. Will told me one time Nico brought home a kitten after its owner died in a fire."

"I did not steal a dog", sighed Nico annoyed. "This dog belongs to a friend of Annabeth's. He lived in the apartment building, but he didn't want to part with his pet, so Annabeth asked me to bring the dog with me so Piper could take this pretty lady home with her."

"Pretty lady?", echoed Piper teasingly as she knelt down next to Mrs. O'Leary and ruffled her fur. "My, my, you have him wrapped around your paw already, don't you, girl?"

"She's a gorgeous and very well-behaved dog", replied Nico with a shrug.

"You're a softy when it comes to animals, di Angelo", chuckled Ethan amused.

"Animals and cuties", teased Leo with a broad grin.

"In this case, both then", hummed Nico, a nearly wicked grin on his face that got the attention of the others around. "Because this pretty lady belongs to the cutest guy I have seen in a... while. Possibly ever. And Annabeth promised me the cutie's number in exchange for taking care of the pretty lady."

Piper squinted at him while the others laughed. "...She wouldn't."

"What?", laughed Leo confused, looking at his friend.

"Percy is the most important person in Annabeth's life, and I'm including myself on that list too", countered Piper, arms crossed over her chest. "The two of them practically grew up together and Percy is like a little brother to her – only that they actually love each other, unlike her and her two half-brothers she has no contact or relationship with. She'd never sell him out like that to you."

"Somehow that sounds like an insult", hummed Nico curiously. "So I'm just gonna feel wounded."

"And I'm gonna take Mrs. O'Leary home with me and you can negotiate your... reward... with Annie herself tomorrow", declared Piper, both eyebrows raised in warning.

"I can live with that", called Nico after her as she left.

/break\

A couple hours later, the team gathered around the table in their mess-hall for dinner. It was Chris' and Leo's turn to cook, which always promised spicy and filling food. Even their chief joined them for dinner – he only did so when it was the turn of someone who actually could cook.

Chief Octavian Simmons, the reason Nico and most others had joined this fire house.

Even though things were looking brighter for gays, acceptance for those in their line of work, there were still tons of prejudices. There were still many who didn't feel like a gay fire fighter would do as good a job as a straight one. Like they'd worry more about their pedicure and breaking a nail than saving a life. Or at least those were the prejudices Nico had faced in the last fire house he had been. Everyone had just assumed he was checking them all out at all times like he was some desperate creep. Ethan had lost an eye during a mission because of a single homophobic douche who would have been able to help him but decided not to. Nico was sure, or at least he hoped, that the number of fire houses that were accepting of gays outweighed the homophobic ones by far. But as things were, Nico had wanted to take a safe route instead of risking something as they moved here.

Because Chief Simmons was very openly and proudly out and even prouder engaged to Lieutenant Luke Castellan from his fire house. Somehow, Fire House 13 had become a safe haven for gay fire fighters and over the years, the number of gays in this house had grown. Octavian, Luke, Nico, Ethan, Alabaster and Jake. Because they knew there was no reason to even expect or fear prejudices here. Maybe it was the lazy and even cowardly road to take, but it was still the one they all had taken over the years and it had brought them all together to be the family they were now.

The irony of all of this however was that Chief Simmons was actually a real asshole. If Nico had bothered to get more information than just 'gay chief', he probably wouldn't have joined the fire house – and he would have lived to regret that he'd have never met this family of his. The only reason why Chief Simmons hadn't chased everyone away from Fire House 13 were his lieutenants. Lieutenant Luke Castellan of Truck 15 and Lieutenant Charles Beckendorf of Rescue Squad 3. They made up for Octavian's lack of compassion and patience by bringing them all in as a family. His lieutenant was like a father to them and Beckendorf intensified that impression his squad got of him by the fact that his beautiful and charming fiance Silena Beauregard, who owned and ran the diner and bar across the street, acted like a caring mother to them all.

"So, Nico picked up a new interest", chimed Leo as he piled food on his plate.

"As long as he's not going to hit on the very engaged and very straight police officer again", grunted Octavian very unimpressed, only sparing Nico one glance. "That had been an embarrassment."

"Hey! He and his fiance forgave me and fyi, they're both very good friends of mine now", huffed Nico with a glare. "Reyna and Jason have me over for dinner at least once a month."

"So, who is it?", asked Rachel, the secretary of the fire house.

Rachel was a red-headed, young woman, she was also basically the woman running the fire house, because aside from Octavian's fiance, she was the only one who could even remotely control Chief Simmons. The woman was nice, but she could be scary as hell. She once knocked a serial pyromaniac out with a plastic brush before he could even get the fire started, just because she oh-so happened to be at the wrong place at the right time.

"A young man I pulled out of the fire today", answered Nico after a moment. "Though it's not like I'm saying it is something, or anything. I'm just saying he's hot and I haven't gotten laid in a while."

"And I'd wish that you wouldn't look to get laid while on the job", sighed Octavian exasperated.

"...Says the man engaged to our beloved lieutenant", muttered Cecil beneath his breath.

At the comment, Octavian glared wickedly at him while Luke preened a bit and grinned broadly. Nico rolled his eyes fondly as he noticed how Luke twirled his engagement ring around his finger. Honestly, the smile Octavian could put on Luke's face was really weird considering the scowl Octavian put on everyone else's face. So Nico assumed that somewhere deep down, hidden beneath mean layers of nastiness, there was a good core. One that was password protected with a biometric lock that only opened up to Luke's DNA or something like that.

"What was he like?", asked Luke curiously, turning to Nico. "It's very rare for you to hit on one of the people we save. Your normal territory is the bar. So, something has to be special, mh?"

"When I found him, he was crawling around, looking for his dog", started Nico slowly, a little embarrassed. "After that guy last week who left wife, cat and child behind just to save his own skin, this was... refreshingly nice. And he looked rather... cute, in his _Captain America_ pjs. And... he has eyes. Like, eyes a color I have never seen before in my life. They were so intense and open and beautiful... I've never seen eyes like those and I'd like to see them again. No idea where things would or could lead, but... he was interesting. I'd like to get to know him."

"That does not even remotely sound like you just want to get laid", pointed Chris out.

"Well, unlike you, I don't get to return home to the arms of a loving partner every night", countered Nico with a glare. "Though... I kinda doubt that Clarisse's arms are all that loving..."

Clarisse was a member of the police department and they had already run into her and her partner Frank Zhang on multiple occasions. At some point and with a push from Silena, they ended up on a date. Things just happened after that and all of a sudden, Chris was dating Officer Clarisse la Rue.

"Though Piper said that apparently the guy is Annabeth's brother-like best friend, so I highly doubt she'll hand Nico the guy's number", added Leo with a teasingly cheerful smile. "Which Nico had tried to bargain for taking care of the guy's dog."

"Oh, shut up", grunted Nico with a glower, making all others laugh.

/break\

Coming home was Nico's favorite part of the day, really. The first one to greet him was his dog Zerberus, a gigantic black hound that was larger in size than Mrs. O'Leary, even though everyone had kept referring to the gorgeous lady as a 'beast'. Zerberus' tail was wagging as he licked at Nico's hand and while Nico was busy properly greeting his dog, Leo walked past them. The upside of working in the same fire house as his housemate was that they could share a car.

The downside was that he was sharing his home with the most hyperactive person he knew. And the worst about it all was that he knew the guy was having sex with Nico's beloved little sister. Which was actually the reason why Leo was living with them. Di Angelos had a knack for taking in strays.

The di Angelo siblings had moved in together when college called and they had stayed together ever since, even though Bianca was now a relatively good earning attorney and Hazel and Nico were earning enough money to get their own places too, especially now that Hazel had two boyfriends. But all three of them had stressful jobs – Bianca a lawyer, Hazel a medic and Nico a fire fighter. It was good coming home not to an apartment, but to a home. To people who loved them and who managed to cheer them up or comfort them if the day had been crap.

Or at least that was what it had come to be. Bianca and Hazel had already been living together by the time Nico came back to the city, it had only been the girls moving together when Hazel graduated high school. Nico had practically fled the state, wishing to make a living for himself someplace else. He had returned to their late mother's home Venice, but a gay fire fighter had a rough time, at least in the fire house he had been. Things had taken a bad turn and he decided to seek out the comfort of family, back in New York. Bianca and Hazel had opened their very homey house to him and what started off as just crashing in their guestroom turned into a permanent and very good arrangement. He hadn't realized just how much he had missed his family until he came to live with Bianca and Hazel and the three of them had started to build their own routine.

The house was large, with living room, guest bath, kitchen and dining room on the first floor and another bathroom, the three bedrooms on the second floor. After Nico had moved back here, he had helped Bianca turn the basement into an office since Nico had taken over what used to be her office. Nico heavily suspected that their papà and stepmother had helped Hazel and Bianca out financially speaking, because there was no way in heaven and hell that two college students could afford such a beautiful house in such a beautiful picket-fence kind of neighborhood. Then again, they had also helped him heavily in the financial department when he had decided to pack up and move to Italy.

And when Nico moved here and started working at Fire House 13, it didn't take too long for them to gain another roommate, because Hazel, who had been crushing on Leo since starting as a paramedic working with Fire House 13, finally got the guy. Apparently, that was thanks to Nico, though he had absolutely no recollection of having anything to do with anything, really. And then there was Frank. Frank, Clarisse's partner. And ever since Chris and Clarisse had started going out, Clarisse dragged her partner along often. The two cops ate at the fire house, or came by after work. And the more time Hazel and Leo spend with Frank, the more things seemed to develop between them. The three of them got together a couple weeks later and only about three weeks ago, Frank had moved in with the di Angelos too – and slowly, it started to feel like an episode of _Full House_ in here.

"Any leads on the fire from this morning?", asked Nico bluntly as he entered the living room.

Frank sat there, playing domino with Bianca. He looked up for a moment and frowned before shaking his head. He made a point of having all information on investigations of fires where Fire House 13 was involved. Nico made a disgruntled sound and collapsed on the couch. His kitten Small Bob walked elegantly along the arm rest until he could curl together on Nico's chest.

"Annabeth told me to say 'thank you. But there's still no way in hell'", stated Hazel as she peeked her head out of the kitchen. "And, I figured you'd want to know, but he's been discharged already. No permanent damage. He really was lucky, a sprained ankle was all he got."

Nico grunted, now feeling a little more pleased. "How's dinner coming along, sis?"

"Depends on how much Leo distracts her", stated Bianca matter-of-factly.

"I'm being totally innocent and even helpful!", disagreed Leo from the kitchen. "I'm making salad!"

Bianca nodded, smiling a little to herself at that before turning to look at her brother again. "You look like you've had a rough day. Anything you want to share?"

Shaking his head, Nico decided to get up and help Hazel and Leo in the kitchen. He didn't feel like talking. Fires with people, with victims, they always gnawed on him. There had been two deaths today. He knew Jake was beating himself up about the one he couldn't save and the other – no one could have done anything to save that life. Still, it always ate away on him a little bit. And then there was the whole matter of the brilliantly-eyed Captain America he had saved... Not that there would be anything coming forth from that, seeing as Annabeth apparently disapproved. So she was not going to help him get Percy's number or address or even his last name, which meant there was only the slimmest chance that Nico would even see the gorgeous stranger ever again.

/break\

When Nico entered the fire house the next day, the first thing he saw was a brilliantly-eyed young man dressed in a blue _Captain America_ t-shirt and skinny jeans. Nico slowed down his steps as he saw the beautiful stranger standing in the common room, talking to Leo and Nyssa, while being watched by the very tentative and curious eyes of Ethan, Alabaster, Cecil and Chris.

"Ah, there he is!", exclaimed Leo excitedly.

They never drove to work together, because Nico preferred to jog before work, heading straight to the fire house and showering there, while Leo slept as long as he was allowed if possible. And Hazel, of course, never kicked him out before he absolutely had to go because 'he looks so adorable and peaceful when he sleeps, like an innocent tiny lion cub! His hair is like a mane!' - and maybe Nico did need his own place after all. Suddenly, those sparkling eyes were trained on him, ripping him completely out of his thoughts and this time, Nico could actually make them out better because it wasn't dark or smokey here. And up close, they were even more impressive. They were a clash of blue and green as though both colors were trapped in an endless battle, sparkling like the sea under the high noon sun. Nico was pretty sure that staring into them all day would be a pleasant pastime, just trying to pinpoint all the different nuances of green and blue in those irises.

"Hello, Nico!", exclaimed an excited voice.

Nico just stared a little dumbly as Percy smiled at him brightly. When he smiled, his eyes seemed to light up even more, which seemed rather impossible. And those lips – they had been so dry from the fire yesterday, but now they seemed more plumb and so pink and bow-shaped and utterly kissable and where was that train of thoughts headed?! Shaking his head hastily, Nico tried to focus.

"Yes, that's... me. How... do you know my name?", asked Nico slowly and approached the table.

"Will and Lou told me yesterday. They're very nice, by the way", replied Percy with a grin, shifting his weight and drawing Nico's attention to Percy's thickly wrapped ankle.

"Are you sure you're supposed to be up on your feet?", inquired Nico worried.

"Ah...", was all the answer he got, before Percy lifted up a box to distract him. "Here, it's for you. Well, actually I figured you could share it with the whole fire house since I'm grateful to all of you, but you-you are the one who saved my life and I just wanted... to say thank you, I guess."

Percy opened the box and Nico was stunned. It was a cake. A pretty large cake, with their emblem and fire house number in beautiful detail on it. Within seconds, Cecil was ramming a knife into it and cutting it without even waiting for Nico to say something. Typical, really.

"That... You didn't have to buy a cake to say thank you", stated Nico, looking warmly at Percy, who was now spotting a delicate blush. "It's thank enough that you're alright."

"Oh no, I didn't buy it! I baked it", corrected Percy with a light smile.

"...That was even more unnecessary", chided Nico concerned. "It must have taken hours. You were supposed to _rest_. I'm pretty sure you are. Not to bake cakes."

"What Nico means to say is 'thank you, I love cake and so do my comrades'", intervened Alabaster.

"Thanks for the cake!", chimed Leo and dug in.

The delicate blush darkened and Nico decided that red cheeks went extremely well with those greenish eyes. Absentmindedly, he took a fork and a piece of cake from Cecil before trying. There seemed to be a collective groan going through the room at the brilliant sweetness, yet not too sweet, a wonderful balance between vanilla and chocolate and cream. Nico loved chocolate and vanilla.

"That's... the best cake I've ever eaten in my entire life", moaned Leo, taking a second piece.

And even though Leo tended to exaggerate, Nico had to agree with the Latino on that one. It was absolutely delicious. And the following praise from everyone caused the blush to darken some more in a very delectable manner. Nico needed to stop thinking about Percy that way. Or at all.

"This is really good", agreed even Alabaster reluctantly.

"Yeah, you should like do that all the time! Just baking tons of cake!", exclaimed Leo excited.

"I... kind of already do that", laughed Percy amused. "I'm a pastry chef at a local diner. To which I should probably head about now, because otherwise I'm gonna run late for work."

"Your house burned down yesterday. I think your boss will give you some leeway", said Jake.

"My house burned down. There's nothing I can do about that. All I can do is work hard, earn enough money to get an apartment and out of my parents' hair again as soon as possible", countered Percy, before aiming one last smile at Nico. "Thank you again, for saving my life. Be safe."

Nico just nodded dumbly as he stared after the beautiful baker. He had never fallen that hard that fast before, but it felt as though every single thing Percy did or showed seemed to mesmerize him. Or short; Nico was utterly and absolutely screwed. And he still didn't have a number or last name.

/break\

It took an entire week before Nico saw Percy again – but when he did, it came as an utter surprise.

It happened after a particularly long night. It was already early morning by the time the truck pulled up at the fire station and if they were being honest, all they wanted was food – preferably something tooth-rottingly sweet – and after that, heading straight to bed. But for now, they all also wanted to dwell in each other's company for a little while longer. So the easy solution was to gather at the _Petite Biscuit_ for an early breakfast before parting ways for this shift.

The two waitresses rushed over to them in an instant, offering them kind smiles. Juniper and Piper were great, they knew when the squad wanted to talk to distract themselves or when they just needed some peace and quiet to digest whatever had happened that shift.

"What can we do for you today?", asked Piper in a soft voice.

"Hot chocolates and cake for everyone", ordered Beckendorf, shifting a little in his seat. "And... if you could maybe do without my fiance for a little while and send her here?"

"A round of hot chocolates and cake and a side of Silena for the boss", chuckled Piper.

"You should eat healthier", complained Juniper with a chiding glare.

"You can feed us your salads and whatever tomorrow", grunted Nyssa. "Now, I want chocolate."

Juniper heaved a sigh, very much like a distressed mother, before she and Piper left again. While Piper headed to the back of the diner to talk to Silena, Juniper went to the kitchen to inform the cooks. Her husband Grover was the main cook, busying himself with the orders of other guests at the moment, while their pastry chef sat opposite him and talked to him.

"No more lazying about", chided Juniper as she entered. "We just got an entire fire house craving cake, so I highly doubt what we have will be enough. I know they can stomach up to three or four pieces each when they had a bad day, which is _not_ healthy. So up you go, Percy."

Percy frowned and wiggled his nose. He was still very new to the diner, but he was mildly aware that due to the owner's engagement to one of the lieutenants of Fire House 13, the fire fighters frequented the diner. Fire fighters from Fire House 13 meant Nico the handsome Italian. Percy perked up and finished the cake he had already prepared earlier. By the time the thing was in the oven, Juniper re-entered to get the third set of plates with cake out.

"Let me help you!", offered Percy with the brightest, most innocent smile possible.

She raised one suspicious eyebrow, but didn't stop him. Percy's smile seemed to brighten even more as he carried four plates of cake out into the main room and spotted the fire fighters. Much to his delight was Nico one of those without a plate. The Italian sat together with the one-eyed Asian guy, the freckled brunette and the small jumpy Latino. The smallest blush graced Percy's face when he noticed that the one-eyed Asian guy and the freckled brunette were shamelessly making out. Clearing his throat a little, Percy came to stand in front of the table and placed the plates in front of them all. When he cleared his throat, he gained the attention of all four of them. Including that of Nico. It was cute how Nico's dark eyes widened in recognition before he sputtered as though he wanted to say too much at once. In the end, the Latino next to him snickered and elbowed him.

"Smooth, Nico. Really smooth", chuckled the freckled brunette opposite Nico.

Nico grunted and straightened his back before facing Percy with a charming smile. "Buona sera, carino. It's... a pleasant surprise to see you again. Did you start working here after the fire?"

"Naw. Worked here before that, for... one and a half months or so now, I guess", replied Percy with a pleased grin that he seemed able to fluster the handsome fire fighter and said fire fighter had also remembered his name. "I mentioned I'm a pastry chef, right? And the _Petite Biscuit_ was in dire need of a baker because there were some starving and desperate fire fighters, coming here regularly and begging for cake. So... I guess I have to thank you guys for my job."

Nico blinked dumbly. One and a half months? He could have had the opportunity to meet the cute guy more than a month prior to the fire? And he could have been able to see him again any day if he'd wanted in the past week too? And in a cute, blue, frilly apron at that! How utterly unfair.

/break\

Over the next two weeks, Nico saw Percy on a nearly daily basis, moving at least one meal a day to the diner. Then came the next time that Nico was forced to see Annabeth. The fire had been a bit more dangerous and quite chaotic, because the arsonist was still there and he wanted more than just to burn things down. Starting the fire had only been a means of luring the fire fighters out. While they were busy trying to save lives and stop the fire, the crazy person started shooting them.

No one got seriously harmed, thankfully enough.

Beckendorf had wrestled the guy for his gun and backup from the police came all too soon too, accompanied by the paramedics. Chris, Luke, Ethan, Jake and Nico himself had gotten hit, varying between a clear once-through hit and being grazed by it. While Will and Lou took care of Jake, Ethan and Luke – trying very hard to do so while Octavian and Alabaster were practically hovering over them and Will being emotionally engaged in tending to his own boyfriend. Nico was with Chris, both of them being treated by Hazel and Annabeth. Frank was with the unharmed fire fighters, interviewing them, while Clarisse was at the ambulances to talk to the wounded – standing maybe a bit closer to Chris than necessary, but then again he was her boyfriend and he had just gotten shot and knowing Clarisse, he would not live this down any time soon. Out of the corner of his eyes, Nico could see how Jason and Reyna were taking the crazy person away in the police car.

"So, to sum it up, your lieutenant is an idiot. It's gonna be a pain to tell Silena that", sighed Clarisse exhausted, pulling on the collar of her police uniform – a nervous habit she only showed when one of her own was hurt. "For the last time, flame boys, you are fighting fires, _we_ are fighting criminals. Do not wrestle the crazy person for his gun. Things normally only get worse by that!"

She glared down hard at them all before settling on Beckendorf, who stood beside his injured men. He looked down at his feet in guilt. After all, he knew that his beautiful and easily worried fiance was best friends with Officer la Rue – and there was no doubt that Clarisse would tell Silena. Clarisse's hand rested on Chris', thumb rubbing over the back of Chris' hand in one of the sweetest gestures Nico had ever seen between the two. For all her brashness, Clarisse truly did have a soft heart after all. She just knew exactly how to hide it. Nico grinned a bit amused as Frank, after finishing his interviews, walked up to their ambulance and stole a kiss from Hazel. Really, the medics, the PD and the fire department were quite one big incestuous bunch here. Then again, all of them had hard and time consuming jobs. It was hard finding someone out of their line of work.

As Clarisse left again and Hazel was distracted by Frank, Annabeth turned to look at Nico with a hard glare. "You are far too persistent to be true. I really do hope, for your sake, that you won't hurt Percy. Because if you do... well, I know enough ways to hurt you real bad without killing you."

"W—What? I? I am persistent?!", exclaimed Nico wounded. "It was Percy who sought me out! He brought us cake and then he started actually waiting at the diner too, even though he's only been in the kitchen for like over a month before that!"

Annabeth rested a finger against her chin and tilted her head in a thoughtful manner. "Mh... I suppose you are right then. So I should hurt you real bad then, yes?"

"W—What?", sputtered Nico, instinctively inching away from Annabeth.

"Because it has been three weeks of Percy running after you like a love-sick puppy, even bringing you cake, yet you have not made any move on him", hummed Annabeth, voice even and yet sharp enough to cut like a knife. "For a guy who was practically trying to bribe me into giving him Percy's number, you're not doing _anything_ to show your appreciation. It does make me wonder... Was it just a passing fancy? Have you already lost interest in him? Are you giving him false hope? Because it will only hurt him on the long wrong, di Angelo."

Nico averted his eyes, not knowing how to answer to that without making a fool of himself. And then Annabeth deliberately gave him a harsh pat on the shoulder – right where the bullet had graced him. He winced and leaned away from the touch, staring horrified at the cold blond.

"You truly are the scariest person I know", muttered Nico and made a face. "I—I... I like Percy. A lot. The more I talk to him, the more I like him. I've... never felt that way before and it's quite... unsettling, honestly. I'm... not sure how to _behave_ around him. Half the time, I make a fool of myself. He must think I've fallen onto my head too often as a babe..."

Annabeth's eyes softened, surprisingly enough. "Oh heavens forbid, Nico di Angelo has fallen in love. With my Percy, of all people. Try... Just try telling him what you just told me, yes? Because he really starts to think that he's misreading your signals. Don't mess this up, for both of you."

She gave him a last hit on the back of his head before dismissing him.

/break\

Two days. It took Nico two days to gather his courage and figure out some kind of plan. Not that it was a particularly good plan or anything. It was, yet again, a scene where the fire fighters and the PD had to meet up again. Some morons who thought a fire was a _great_ idea to distract from a bank-robbery. Frank and Clarisse had shown them that it was not so great. Nico stood together with Jason, leaning against the police car while Reyna was wrapping up the last witness interview.

"So... I've heard from Clarisse about you having a fling-thing? Why have I not heard about this before?", asked Jason, sounding wounded. "Is he prettier than me?"

"...I will _never_ live it down that I hit on you _once_ , will I?", asked Nico and heaved a long-suffering sigh, earning a shit-eating grin from Jason. "Yes, he is far prettier than you."

"You hurt me on purpose, don't you?", gasped Jason dramatically, grasping his heart.

"...Idiot. I am truly glad you're not gay and I was lucky to dodge that dorky bullet", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "How Reyna is putting up with you, I will never know, really."

"I'm very lovable", huffed Jason and stuck his tongue out. "Unlike you, you old grump. So tell me, whoever is the poor soul who you're trying to seduce?"

"His name is Percy and he's a baker at the diner", replied Nico reluctantly. "He's beautiful and kind and funny and clever and passionate and good lords, if you'd taste his cakes, you'd probably turn gay yourself after all and marry him just for that. Like, seriously."

"Okay", nodded Jason with a grin as Reyna approached. "Rey! Nico just invited us to cake at the diner! He said he'll be paying! And he said it'll be delicious!"

Reyna nodded in approval. "That's nice of you, Nico. Well then, see you later."

Nico sputtered. And like that, all his plans fell apart, apparently. Typical Jason, really.

/break\

So it happened that at the end of his shift, Nico found himself trapped in a booth with Bianca next to him and Reyna and Jason opposite them. Apparently, the district attorney had been busy at the precinct and they figured the more the merrier. They also knew no one was better at embarrassing Nico than his beloved older sister. Bianca smiled knowingly at him, as though she could read what was going on in his mind. He ducked his head, nursing his coffee.

"I've heard a lot about this Percy myself", admitted Bianca, eyes on Reyna. "Hazel keeps interrogating Nico about the boy a lot. What with Hazel and Annabeth being partners and all..."

"Why is the whole entire city so invested in my love-life?!", groaned Nico, hitting the table with his forehead hard and hiding behind his arms. "You're all awful people, you know that, right?"

"...Your _lack_ of love-life", corrected Reyna unimpressed. "And let's be honest, it had never been a _love_ -life to begin with. A _sex_ -life, more like it. You're not the relationship-type of guy."

Nico growled deep in his throat, trying to ignore the Latina. He only looked up again when a soft hand grasped his shoulder tenderly. He looked straight into worried, sea-green eyes that were just too deep and emotional and beautiful and Nico could stare into them all day, really.

"Are you alright, Nico?", asked Percy worried.

"Yes, he is. My brother is just quite the drama queen", replied Bianca with a charming smile. "You must be Percy, right? Messy black hair, tanned skin, greenish eyes, dressed in blue, cute. Fits the description. I'm Bianca di Angelo, Nico's older, wiser and better mannered sister."

Percy grinned amused and tilted his head some, the slightest blush on his cheeks. "Yes, I'm Percy. Nice to meet you. And... who exactly told you I was 'cute'?"

His eyes flittered over to Nico hopefully, making Bianca laugh and shake her head. "Our younger sister Hazel told me you're cute. The adjectives this one over there uses are more along the lines of 'drop-dead gorgeous', 'mouth-watering hot' and 'ridiculously adorkable, like _seriously_ '."

The slight blush blossomed into the darkest crimson-red Nico had ever seen on another person and he couldn't help adoring the look. The red went so well with the greenish eyes. Nico had it so bad.

"So, you're the guy who stole our little Nikki's heart?", asked Jason joyfully.

"Don't call me 'Nikki'!", spat Nico and threw his balled-up napkin at the blonde.

"I... I wouldn't know about stealing any hearts", objected Percy and bit his lower lip, decidedly not looking at Nico. "But I remember losing my own heart in a fire..."

"Ah, those two really are a match", chuckled Reyna fondly. "Oblivious and silly."

Nico spend the rest of dinner glowering at his three companions. He didn't even fully register Percy whenever the beauty returned to their table. Somewhere half-way through dinner, Jason and Reyna were called in to work, bemoaning the short-cut meal and declaring that as soon as Nico would gather his wits, he and Percy would go on a double-date with them.

"You were right about the cake though", hummed Bianca as she was on her third piece. "You see, now you _have_ to date the boy. Marry him too. Because once he's my brother-in-law, I can get all the cake I want, yes? Now, explain to me again why you haven't made your move yet."

"...He's so...", started Nico and made a vague gesture with his hands. "And I don't know how to handle all of the..." Again, a similar hand-gesture. "I'm not... good... with these relationship... things. How do I... How do I relationship, Bia?"

She laughed whole-heartedly at that and shook her head before gathering her things. "I have a business meeting at a bar. And you, you will sit here and wait until Percy's shift ends. And then you will offer him to accompany him home. And while the two of you are alone and walking beneath the stars, you will _talk_. You will tell him how you feel – not just that you like him, but also about your insecurities about a relationship. And then you will figure things out, together, both of you."

Nico stared in awe up at Bianca. He loved her for her level-headedness and the clear way she could look at things. He loved her for a lot of reasons. She smiled down at him knowingly and kissed his cheek before leaving the diner. Nico returned his attention on the cake, for now.

"Is there anything else I can bring you? Insulin for your blossoming diabetes?"

Nico blinked and looked up at Percy. "Diabetes...?"

"Well, you've eaten so much cake and sugar over the past two weeks, I wouldn't be surprised", laughed Percy with a playful wink. "But no, seriously. My shift ends in ten and that means this is my last round, afterward I'm handing over the table to Pipes."

"Then just the bill, please", nodded Nico slowly.

"Will do", chimed Percy with a grin.

Percy fetched him the bill, took the money and far too generous tip in return and left for the backrooms to get changed. Nico waited obediently at the door, catching a stunned Percy as the boy headed out. Percy looked slightly suspicious as Nico seemed to follow him.

"Uhm... Can I... do something?", asked Percy a little confused.

"I figured... I wanted... I mean, bring you to your car", offered Nico awkwardly.

"I don't... have a car", pointed Percy out, biting his lip.

"Oh, so... you live around the corner? Or... take the bus?", inquired Nico, trying for casual.

"I walk. But... it's... not exactly 'around the corner', so... you really don't have to accompany me. It'll be too much of a detour for you, so no worries, it's fine", assured Percy with a smile.

"That's out of question then", stated Nico stunned. "You shouldn't walk around alone that late at night. It's dangerous. Come on, I'll give you a lift. It's no problem, I swear."

"Why?", asked Percy confused. "Because I'm... what was the term? Drop-dead gorgeous? Or..."

"Because I'm an idiot and I'm in love with you and I just want to spend as much time with you as possible, even if it's just a short drive", blurted Nico out. "And... I didn't mean to say that..."

Percy stared stunned at Nico, eyes wide as plates and cheeks red as cherries. "L—Love?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Nico nodded slowly. "Yes. Love. But... I'm... I've never actually been in love. I've had a lot of flings before, but never... never a _relationship_. But talking to you, just looking at you, it's... so different from any guy I've ever met and I just... I just want to look at you all day long and... and... kiss you and hold you and just... You drive me utterly insane. I've never been that obsessed with anything, Bia says it's even worse than when I discovered Mythomagic when I was a kid and wouldn't shut up about it. But... ever since I... rescued you, I can't... I can't stop thinking about you, Percy. But then I look at you and I'm afraid that when you smile at me, it's just... just because I saved your life. I've seen it before. Mistaken gratitude. And... it's weird, because I've never felt afraid, not in _that_ kind of... way..."

"Wow...", whispered Percy, staring up at him with large eyes. "You are _so_ cute when you ramble."

Nico frowned, a little upset. "Really? I confess my love and make a fool of myself and that? That is all you gotta say about it? You're... aaargh, you're driving me utterly insane, Percy Jackson!"

And all of a sudden, there was a gigantic smile lighting up the baker's face. "Good. That's very good. Because you? You drive me crazy too. You're... everywhere. When I talk to Annabeth, she complains about how silly you and your squad are, when I'm at work, you're there, when I go to bed, you're in my dreams. And it's _not_ because you saved my life. I mean, of course that intensifies things, because I doubt anyone wouldn't be affected by being saved and carried off by their own personal knight in shining armor like that. But it's... it's more. That... attraction I felt at first, it grew the more often I saw you and got to talk to you. I swear, Nico. This is all about you."

"So... would it be fine then if I'd kiss you?", inquired Nico as he stepped up to Percy.

"More than fine", agreed Percy and licked his lips in invitation.

There was no going back anymore. Nico grasped Percy's neck and pulled him into a slow, deep kiss. They took all the time in the world to figure out the right angle and how to move their bodies and heads and lips so they could make their kiss better. Both were panting by the time they parted.

"So... the offer still stands. Can I bring you home?", asked Nico, arms around Percy's waist.

"You're not getting laid", pointed Percy out with one cocked eyebrow. "I moved back in with my parents and my little brother. So you bringing me home doesn't give us any privacy."

"I'm not looking to get laid", huffed Nico embarrassed. "I mean, I want to do this _right_. Like, with dates and all. Wooing you. And that includes not letting you walk around alone at night."

"You're so cute", grinned Percy and stole another brief kiss. "Okay."

Nico noted the slight blush on Percy's cheeks as they came to stand in front of Nico's bike. Since he had been meeting up with Jason and Reyna, Nico took his preferred choice of transportation. Between the five of them, they had two cars and Nico's beloved bike. Percy made a mortified sound as Nico handed him a helmet. Raising one eyebrow, Nico looked over at the baker.

"Y—You... expect me to get onto that death trap?", asked Percy scandalized. "And you claim that walking in the dark is dangerous?! T—This thing is _dangerous_!"

Nico just gave him an amused look. "Get on the bike, Jackson. _Now_."

The command made Percy shudder a little and he obeyed very reluctantly, climbing onto the bike right behind Nico and holding tightly onto the Italian. "If I die, I will haunt your fire house."

"Mh... my own little house ghost", whispered Nico amused, staring his bike.

Percy huffed and buried his face in Nico's neck, melting into the strong back while occasionally giving directions until they reached the pretty, yet small house. Getting off the bike, the two stood opposite each other in slightly awkward silence for a moment.

"Would you... like to come in for a non-euphemistic coffee?", asked Percy after a moment.

Nico laughed amused and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. I... told you. I'm already happy to just see you."

That made a blush and a _very_ pleased smile appear on Percy's face. Nico liked that look. He liked Percy all happy and smiles. Following Percy inside the house, he let his eyes wander. They were drawn to the family pictures – the adorable little boy with the too-large sea-green eyes, clutching a black stuffed horse and smiling into the camera, Percy at his graduation, looking so proud, a picture that Nico assumed to be of his mother's wedding though Percy was already a teen in it, standing all proper and handsome next to the smiling bride as though he was handing her over to her husband.

"Percy's back! Big brother, big brother, big brother!", exclaimed an excited voice.

Seconds later and a maybe seven years old boy crashed face-first against Percy's front, engulfing Percy in a tight hug. Percy laughed and ruffled the brown hair as the boy looked up at him with the most adoring hazel-eyes. Nico already knew he liked the kid, because he looked at Percy the same way Nico did – as though Percy had hung sun, moon and stars and kept the world spinning.

"Hey, Ty", grinned Percy. "I want you to meet my friend. That's Nico. Nico, my brother Tyson."

"Hello, I'm Tyson!", exclaimed Tyson and grinned up at Nico. "Are you Percy's friend-friend or boyfriend? Because daddy says that I need to tell him about boyfriends! Though I don't really understand, because aren't all friends who are boys boyfriends and all girls who are friends girlfriends? But dad says it's important and I get chocolate if I do."

"Paul!", called Percy out and made a face. "Stop bribing Tyson into being your spy!"

A slightly guilty looking man with salt-and-pepper hair – the man from the wedding picture, the groom – rounded the corner into the hall. "You're right. I should get a more reliable spy."

Percy huffed and hung his head. "Nico, my stepfather Paul. Paul, Nico."

Paul's eyes sharpened as he looked at Nico and offered his hand. "Well then, friend or boyfriend?"

And Nico instantly regretted coming in for a coffee. His eyes were wide and unsure as he stared up at the man, taking the hand and shaking it without being able to find the right words. A soft, feminine chuckle distracted them both as Percy's mother also joined them.

"Stop grilling the boys, Paul", chided the woman amused. "Hello. I'm Sally, Percy's mother."

"I'm not grilling anyone! If I was, I would ask for his age, job and living situation!", exclaimed Paul in his defense before turning to Nico again. "By the way, how old are you, young man?"

"Nico di Angelo, sir. Twenty-seven, fire fighter, currently living with my sisters", sputtered Nico.

"Fire fighter?", echoed Sally thoughtful. "Wait. Are you... Are you the man who saved our son?"

"Uhm, yes, ma'am", confirmed Nico after a moment.

The next second and the petite brunette woman had him pulled into a bone-crushing hug. She did not look as strong as she was. He stared over at Percy a bit bewildered, completely overwhelmed by both the baker's parents. Percy just grinned from where he was cuddling his little brother.

"I'm going to make us coffee", declared Percy and left. "Come, Ty. You get hot chocolate."

"And why are you living with your sisters? Not sponging off from them, are you?", asked Paul sternly, arms crossed over his chest and looming over Nico.

"Because we're family and we have always had each other's backs", answered Nico slowly.

Paul grunted, still looking him up and down critically before easing up a little. "Very well. Come."

And just as Nico thought he was safe from Percy's family, the next member attacked him and actually managed to tackle him to the ground. Grunting and blinking, he stared up at the mighty black dog that loomed over him and then started licking his face.

"Ah, the gorgeous lady", laughed Nico and ruffled her furr. "Hello there, girl. Have you been good and watching over your human, yes? Yes, you have, because you're a good girl, aren't you?"

Sally's eyes softened even more as she watched how the fire fighter – the handsome young man who had saved her son's life – cuddled Percy's best and oldest friend. "Will you join us, Nico?"

Nico's head snapped up to stare at the woman. "Uhm... if your husband stops threatening me?"

"I'll try my best to keep him in line", chuckled Sally playfully.

Slowly getting up, Nico followed the rest of the family into the spacious kitchen. Paul already sat at the table, with Tyson on his lap, while Percy was preparing coffee and hot chocolates. Sally grasped him by the shoulder and guided Nico to also sit down at the table, Mrs. O'Leary obediently sitting down next to Nico and staring up at him adoringly.

"Molly likes you", chimed Tyson happily. "Molly doesn't like strangers, she always protects my big brother! It's why I allowed big brother to move out, because Molly would protect him!"

"Mrs. O'Leary just knows who's good", hummed Percy knowingly.

After that, the atmosphere relaxed a little more and they fell into light conversation for the next hour or so. After Tyson finished his hot chocolate, Sally left to bring him to bed. About half an hour later, Sally and Paul bid their good nights to them. And then, finally, Nico had the baker all to himself.

"So... that was an interesting experience", mused Nico, grasping Percy's hand over the table.

"Well...", drawled Percy with a shrug and a half-grin. "My family, they're... they're the most important thing I have. So if you can't get along with them, there's no way we'd work out anyway."

"A test, then", nodded Nico in understanding, arching one eyebrow up. "Did I pass?"

"I think you had my mother at 'the man who saved her son's life'", chuckled Percy good-natured, jerking his head to Mrs. O'Leary who had her head in Nico's lap. "And she practically adopted you into her pack the moment you saved our lives. Tyson is easily swayed. Paul..."

"Your stepfather is scary", commented Nico solemnly.

"Well...", sighed Percy, shrugging again but this time the motion seemed heavier. "My mother was married to a... not good man, before Paul. And... when Paul learned about that, he grew very protective of my mother and of me. I guess he's always afraid that I'd end up in an abusive relationship too. He only... means well, I assure you. But I think you passed his test. You gave good answers. It's hard not to like you, Nico di Angelo."

Nico frowned concerned, not liking the part about Percy and Sally having been stuck with an abusive man. And in a way, it made Nico understand why Paul had loomed so very much over Nico even though Percy was well old enough to make his own decisions.

"I like you family", decided Nico in that moment. "You're an interesting bunch. Very colorful."

"You could say that", laughed Percy amused and stood. "Well, you should... go. I have to work an early shift tomorrow and I'm pretty sure you're beat too after yet again saving the city."

Nico snorted at the obvious exaggeration, but he took the hint and also stood. He let Percy bring him to the door again, noting while passing that the living room was in quite a disarray. Clothes cramped into a suitcase that laid behind the couch, a pillow and blanket thrown onto the couch.

"Let me guess, your current sleeping quarters?", asked Nico, just a little displeased.

"Well, when I moved out, Tyson had still been so small that he had stayed in a crib in my parents' bedroom. But as soon as I was out of the house, my room was turned into a nursery. By now, it's plastered with posters of soccer players and Olympic swimmers and cars. Ty is sweet, he offered that I could room with him and we could have an awesome sleepover, but let's face it, I'm twenty-four, I'm too old to sleep on the ground for... weeks, months, who knows how long", sighed Percy as they continued their way. "I don't really mind living with them again because I did kind of miss it, it really was lonely with just Mrs. O'Leary, but I miss the privacy of at the very least having my own room and the couch is not the most comfortable thing to sleep on."

"What about the insurance? It should help with financing a new place", questioned Nico.

"Yeah, well, if insurance would finally pay up", huffed Percy with a glare. "They kicked off an investigation to see if one of the tenants, or all of us together in a conspiracy, started the fire... So, I'm stuck with my paychecks and without _anything_. My clothes, my furniture, my books – not that I had a lot of books, but you know what I mean – everything gone. It's a pain in the ass, I tell you."

"I can believe that", grunted Nico worried, cupping Percy's cheek tenderly. "Well, I'm sure things will work out for you, mio carino. Buona notte e sogni d'oro, mio prezioso."

"Mh...", purred Percy delighted and leaned in until their lips met, without even meaning to. He yelped a little startled when he realized he'd just instinctively kissed Nico. "S—Sorry. It's just, you speaking Italian, that... that does _things_ to me. Things that are so not okay!"

"Non ti preoccupare", whispered Nico amused, kissing the corner of Percy's lips. "I think it's cute. I'm looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, mio bello."

Percy just nodded and waved a little as he watched how Nico headed over to his bike and drove off.

/break\

Dating was complicated. Not just because their respective jobs seemed to always clash schedule-wise, but also – and mainly so – because Percy was living with his parents again. Whenever they got to spend a little time together after their shifts, when Nico would spend time waiting at the diner until Percy was done, Nico would insist on driving Percy home, claiming that Percy's lack of a car was dangerous. But as soon as they were at Percy's house, kissing heatedly, Nico could hear Tyson's giggling or worse yet Paul clearing his throat. They could never just go in and maybe finally at least make out some. Nico would like to take Percy home with him, but then how would Percy get back home again? They didn't exactly live in the same neighborhood. It was frustrating.

Nico had Percy pressed against the wall behind the fire house, one of Percy's legs hooked around Nico's waist, the baker had one hand in Nico's neck, tugging on the Italian's curls while his other hand roamed Nico's chest. It was cute, whenever Percy would trace Nico's abs, he'd moan softly and greedily into the kiss. Nico all the while had both his hands on Percy's ass, squeezing and massaging the rather sensitive butt. He loved the sinful sounds that touching Percy's ass earned him from the baker. While one hand kept a rather firm grip on one of Percy's ass cheeks, fingers digging into the firm yet soft roundness, the other hand slowly, nearly carefully so, ran along the rim of Percy's jeans. Only when Percy's hand slipped beneath Nico's shirt did Nico also take the next step and slipped his hand into Percy's jeans. It was a tight squeeze for the tips of his fingers alone, but it was all the hint Percy needed to open his jeans button and allow Nico more room. Grunting pleased, Nico rewarded Percy with a bite to the neck. He knew by now how much his little baker _loved_ being marked. One time, Nico had managed to make Percy come in his pants just by sucking and biting his neck and shoulders until he was practically covered in hickeys. Percy had been _so_ embarrassed about it, but Nico could easily assure his lover that, fuck, it was incredibly hot seeing Percy fall apart like that just because Nico left his mark on the other. After all, it did make Nico's chest swell with pride to see Percy with such obvious signs that _Percy was taken_ and _Percy belonged to Nico_. The thought alone made Nico's cock twitch eagerly.

"Good boy", growled Nico against Percy's neck, hand slipping easily into the boxers.

Both moaned softly as Nico's hand managed to cup the bare skin of Percy's ass. Under the clothes touching was the highest they could manage, even now after three months of dating. They just couldn't find either the time or the privacy. And this right here? Out in the open behind the fire station, it sure was neither of those, but it was the heat of the moment, it had only started as a kiss and then hands roamed and now Nico was groping and squeezing Percy's soft, supple ass.

Percy mewled softly, burying his face in Nico's neck in embarrassment. "Say... Say it again?"

"Mh?", grunted Nico confused, squeezing Percy's ass with both hands hard.

"The... The thing... The thing you said just now, say it again please?", requested Percy embarrassed.

Frowning a little, Nico was trying to figure out what was going on, before realization dawned on him. Blinking a couple of times, he tilted his head, measuring Percy up before grinning.

"Good boy", repeated Nico, watching Percy's reaction – the small, pleased smile, the intense blush and the darkening of his eyes. "You're a good boy, Perce. My good boy, aren't you? So good."

The blush got darker and took an embarrassed note the more Nico talk. "...Thanks."

Nico blinked again, filing the information away for later, to talk about. Not now, all he now wanted was to get as much pleasure out of their few, precious stolen minutes and give just as much in return. His teeth found Percy's pulse again, now that he wasn't required to talk – to _praise_. The hand beneath Percy's jeans slipped to the crack, running along it. He completely froze up when he felt that the cheeks were pushed apart by _something_. His fingers, always curious, pressed into the forced rift to brush against a thick, cold something. Something flat. Frowning confused, he grasped it – a base, a base of something disappearing inside his boyfriend. Nico gave it a tug and then pushed it back in, a little deeper than before, making Percy moan hoarsely.

"What's that, babe?", asked Nico curiously. "Why... are you wearing a plug?"

Another embarrassed groan as Percy tried to hide in Nico's chest. "I... I like... I like being full. The two of us have been together for three months now and all the kissing and touching and groping and you keep pinching or slapping my ass in passing and it _turns me on so bad_ and I—I _crave_ more. But all I can get is... well... my toys. B—But by now just... masturbating _isn't enough_. I wanna be full and stretched like all the time, because my mind drifts off so often to think of you and your touch and what it may or could feel like to have you inside of me. Wearing a plug helps a bit with the distraction of my mind and the gods darn it horniness."

Nico took another moment to contemplate it, bringing distance between them so he could look into Percy's eyes. "Thank you for telling me, Perce. You're such a good boy, telling me. I know you're embarrassed, but it's so good that you tell me what you want, what you need. So good for me."

Percy took a shaky breath and practically melted against Nico's chest – and Nico was pretty sure the shaking boy was sobbing a little, but he wasn't going to comment on that, he was just going to hold Percy safe and tight. "T—Thanks. For not... freaking out because I'm weird... For... playing along."

"You're not weird, babe", whispered Nico, a frown marring his features as he started peppering Percy's face with kisses. "You're perfect the way you are and I love you, everything about you. I don't... I don't have to 'play along' to praise you, because you _are_ so good. You're never complaining about my odd hours or when I have to suddenly ditch you or run late for our dates, you're so considerate, you even bring me cookies or lunch when I'm very stressed. You're so good for me and if you need me to not just appreciate it but say it out loud, I don't see anything wrong with it, babe. I understand. You spend... years being unappreciated by your last stepfather, even though you deserve all the praise in the world. And really, please don't think that I'd find it _weird_ that you're horny. Fuck, I'm horny. Thanks to you, I'm having wet dreams like a teenage boy again. I'm relieved I'm not the only one left blue-balled by our relationship. And it... it makes me proud to think that I'm having this effect on you, that you crave me like that. I think that's hot. Really hot."

"Really?", asked Percy unsure, looking up at Nico from beneath his lashes.

"If we want this relationship to work, we have to _talk_ about stuff", stated Nico firmly. "Or at least that's what my sisters told me is the most important thing. So... Please don't feel awkward telling me what you want, yeah? Because I'm... I've never actually managed to hold any real relationship, but I _want_ a relationship with you, a lasting relationship, I never wanted it that much before. I'm willing to try _a lot_ if you tell me that you'd want it. Not... Not everything, there are things I'd never want to do to you, but I think it'd be important to maybe... talk about those things, yeah?"

Biting his lips hard, Percy nodded, looking from Nico's mouth up to his eyes. "C—Can you... would you maybe... finger me? I _really_ need to come, you saying all those things..."

Nico nodded wordlessly and adjusted his grip on Percy so he could ease the plug out of Percy's hole and instead slip his fingers in. Percy gasped breathlessly as two fingers entered him, slipping through the velvety-soft ring of muscles. Nico curled his fingers up, spreading them a little and wiggling before adding a third. Right away, he started searching for Percy's prostate. As soon as he found it, Percy moaned rather loudly. He instantly blushed and tried biting down on his fingers to keep from being too loud. Nico smirked knowingly as he lowered his head to suck and bite at Percy's neck again. He scratched the already reddish skin with his teeth before biting, just as he thrust his fingers against the knob of nerves and rubbing it. With the smallest begging whimper did Percy come, even without Nico touching his cock. Nico tightened his grip on the baker, holding him safe and secure and shushing softly into Percy's ear, assuring him he'd be fine.

"You did good, babe", murmured the Italian encouragingly. "Sh, it's alright, I got you, Perce."

"I—I just made a mess in my pants", groaned Percy after he gathered his bearings.

"It's alright. Come with me to the fire house, you can take a shower. I got a change of clothes in my locker", whispered Nico, stealing a real kiss from Percy. "You still got time, right?"

"An hour", confirmed Percy, nodding slowly.

"Good. Come with me. Get showered and changed and if we're lucky, we could cuddle a little on my bed before I get called out", offered Nico, caressing Percy's hair.

While laying one arm around Percy's waist to guide him, Nico slipped the butt-plug into his pocket. The locker room was empty when they entered and Percy looked very relieved as he shed his cum-soaked jeans and boxers. Nico's eyes traveled over Percy's naked body with unshed hunger. He was still rock-hard – harder than ever before after all the things Percy had said and how receptive he proved to be. They hadn't exactly gotten to see each other fully naked yet. Also shedding his clothes, Nico grasped Percy's hand and pulled him along to the shower stalls. It was good that no one was in at the moment – judging from the sounds and voices as they passed through the fire house, everyone was gathered in the kitchen and eating lunch at the moment. Letting go of Percy's hand, Nico entered one of the shower cabins. Turning on the water, he stepped beneath the spray of warmth. He nearly jumped two feet high when hands rested against his back.

"O—Or... did you actually mean... separate showers?", asked Percy softly from behind.

Nico blinked a bit stunned and turned around to face the other. Cupping Percy's cheek, he leaned in to kiss Percy deeply, conveying just how good of an idea he thought this was. Percy was the one to break the kiss, trailing kisses along Nico's jaw and neck and collarbone and down his chest – and down his abs. Within moments, Percy was down on his knees, tongue in Nico's belly-button.

"W—What are you doing?", gasped Nico surprised, staring down at his lover.

"You... got me off and did something I wanted, really wanted, you to do, so... I'm repaying the favor?", offered Percy, seductively staring up at Nico from beneath his long lashes, licking his lips in slow-motion. "Don't think I haven't noticed how often you stare at my lips... At first, before we were dating, I thought it was because you wanted to kiss me. But then we got together and you started kissing me. But your eyes... they would just look even darker when you'd look at my lips after we kissed. You're like totally transfixed whenever I lick my lips. C'mon, admit it."

"Yes", sighed Nico, throwing his head back against the tiles with a 'thud'. "Yes, I've been thinking about it all the time! You have such beautiful, pink, bow-shaped lips! At first I was really just thinking about kissing you, but then when I got to kiss you, kissing you wasn't enough anymore. Because after we kiss, your lips would _so easily_ puff and darken red and... argh..."

"It's okay, Nick", whispered Percy before smiling. "How did you phrase that? I got you."

Nico chuckled hoarsely. He loved Percy and he wanted to do everything to make Percy happy – and seeing Percy so eager and determined to do just the same for Nico, it was ridiculously heart-warming. He nearly choked on his chuckle as he felt the warm, wet lips around his dick. Forcefully biting his lips, he nearly split it as he felt his dick slide not just into Percy's mouth but easily down his throat. Percy had swallowed him whole in one go, without a second's hesitance. Blinking blearily, too overwhelmed by the intense feeling, Nico looked down at the mesmerizing sign of Percy Jackson, on his knees, lips spread tight around Nico's cock as Percy moved his head back and forth, fingers clawed into Nico's hips for balance and support. It was easily the hottest thing Nico had ever seen in his entire life. And even though Percy's mouth was well-stretched out with Nico's dick, somehow the baker still managed to grin cockily up at him around his mouth full of cock.

"F—Fuck, you're a real little minx, aren't you?", groaned Nico hoarsely, fisting Percy's hair.

He realized his grip was tight, too tight even, but all it got him was a wanton moan from Percy, sending an amazing vibration through his throat right over Nico's dick. Nico gasped breathlessly and the fire fighter had to restrain himself not to just fuck into the wet, tight cavern. He moaned displeased as the warmth left him with a 'plop'. He frowned down at Percy.

"Fucking tease", complained Nico with an obvious pout on his lips.

"Not a tease", huffed Percy amused and rolled his eyes. "It's just pretty hard to talk with your dick down my throat. I just... uh... you said we need to talk about those things, right? So... this is me, telling you to _yes, please_ grab my hair. Don't... hold back. Fuck my throat. I want to... I want to know what you're like when you don't hold back. Just fuck my throat until I'm sore. Please?"

Nico moaned at that, squeezing his eyes shut. How was this guy for real?! And then those lips were back on his dick and he felt himself sliding down the tight throat and his fingers tightened their grip on Percy's hair again, tugging until he could feel Percy moan wantonly around his prick. And with that, he just couldn't hold back anymore. He started pistoling his hips forward, mercilessly fucking Percy's throat, earning the most pleasant moaned and whimpered vibrations for his administrations. It didn't take too long before he came, instantly letting go of Percy's hair so the other could maybe still move away in time – though it came too sudden, even for Nico, just too overwhelmed by pleasure. Instead of moving away however, Percy's grip on Nico's hips tightened and he pulled closer, swallowing every drop of cum that Nico was willing to give him and fuck, if he wasn't that spend and blissed out after what just happened, Nico would instantly get hard again from that alone.

"F—Fuck, how are you that amazing?", panted Nico out, slipping down the tiles.

Percy collapsed forward against Nico's chest, breathing heavy. "Because at this point, I'm positive you were simply made for me. Like soulmates, you know? You're just... so... perfect."

"I believe those are my lines", chuckled Nico, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"Nico!", called Alabaster out from presumably the locker room. "It got so silent, does that mean you're done shagging your little baker? You know, he owes us all cupcakes for _this_! Hurry up and get out of there! Others wanna use the shower too, you know?!"

Percy's eyes were traumatized wide as he buried his face in Nico's chest and groaned. Huffing annoyed, Nico buried his nose in Percy's hair for a moment before urging him to get up.

"Yes, Alabastard!", spat Nico back annoyed. "We're all done. And _you_ don't get cupcakes."

"Don't be so pissy", huffed Alabaster. "Shouldn't stuffing your little baker's doughnut-hole make you all cheerful and _nice_? Don't tell me the kid's not tight enough for your highness' liking!"

Percy in Nico's arms groaned again and Nico rolled his eyes at the irritating fire fighter outside. "I was stuffing my little baker's cake-hole, you ass. Now get _lost_. I'll tell you when we're dressed."

"I've seen you naked plenty of times, don't be a princess now", snorted Alabaster.

"Me, yes. My little baker, no. And I plan on keeping it that way", growled Nico possessively.

Percy in his arms made a curious and delighted whimpering sound. Nico arched one eyebrow. When Percy just ducked his head and blushed brightly, Nico narrowed his eyes. What had Percy said earlier? Reaching out, Nico slapped Percy's ass once – but _hard_. Percy jumped and moaned.

"What did we say?", whispered Nico in a chiding manner, pulling Percy back into his arms. "We'll _talk_ about things. No ducking away and pretending not to notice my inquisitive looks, Perseus."

"I...", started Percy unsure and licked his lips, hands trapped between their bodies. "Is that what you guys call me when you talk about me? Your little baker?"

"Yes", nodded Nico, a little bit embarrassed by that.

"I... like that", admitted Percy, eyes squeezed shut. "I like when you call me yours..."

Nico's eyes darkened some in realization and lust. "Good. Because I do consider you _mine_."

Percy shuddered in his arms, looking utterly pleased by the declaration. "We really need to talk, huh? About... all this... stuff... B—Because... you really seem to... accept them?"

"Them? Your cute, little kinks?", chuckled Nico amused, mouthing at Percy's neck. "Yes. So far, I really do. How about... you spend the weekend at my place. It's my weekend off, Bianca is away for business and since my weekend off also means Leo's weekend off, he's going to Canada with Frank and Hazel, visiting Frank's grandma up there. Which means we have the house for us. I'll cook dinner for us, then we sit together and... talk things out, negotiate things and then..."

"Then you're _finally_ going to fuck me?", asked Percy with hopeful eyes. "Like, really fuck me? ...Stuffing my... doughnut-hole? Because after having my lips around your cock, feeling just how much that strained my jaw, I _need_ to feel you splitting me open on it, fucking me raw!"

"Fuck, stop talking", growled Nico, eyes nearly pitch-black. "Otherwise I'm going to bend you over the locker room bench and fuck you there. But I don't want to waste our first real time here."

Percy nodded jerkily and the two finally managed to return to the locker room. Going through his own locker, Nico first grabbed the plug from his pocket again and turned around.

"Lean against the locker, stick that decidedly too tempting ass of yours out some", ordered Nico.

The blush spreading over the whole of Percy's face and chest was enchanting. Nico enjoyed the eager way in which Percy obeyed him instantly, standing with his legs spread a little. Nico offered him a reassuring smile, the fire fighter cupped Percy's ass once, caressing it tenderly. And then he spread the tempting cheeks apart and eased the plug back in where he had removed it. Standing so close behind Percy, he leaned down to lick the baker's ear, holding tightly onto Percy's waist.

"You're such a good, good boy for me, only me", whispered Nico pleased. "And you're going to be a good boy and you won't masturbate until Friday, right? I _know_ you wanted me to really fuck your throat because you wanted to know what it'd be like so you could picture me _really_ fucking you. But you're not going to do that. You're not going to come until Friday, when _I_ make you come. Because you're _my_ good boy, aren't you? You can do that, right? For me?"

He jerked forward, rubbing his half-hard cock between Percy's cheeks, making Percy moan in such a filthy and loud way, it made Nico's prick twitch. "Y—Yes! P—Promise! I can be good, I'll be good for you! N—Not gonna touch myself, I swear! I'll only come when you touch me! I promise!"

"Mh... good boy", purred Nico delighted and let go of his little baker. " _My_ good boy."

Percy panted and nodded wildly in agreement, remaining braced against the locker for a little while longer to steady himself, until Nico handed him a pair of black briefs and black jeans. Percy's face lit up as he slipped his boyfriend's underwear on. Once he buttoned the jeans, tightening the belt by two holes and rolling the legs up because he couldn't even see the tips of his toes, thank you very much, Nico also handed Percy a shirt – one from the NYFD. One that, aside from the logo of the NYFD, also had the number of his fire house on the back and Nico's name on the chest. Percy's heart fluttered as he slipped into the over-sized shirt with his boyfriend's name. His cock twitched.

"You're half-hard again", noted Nico amused. "Was playing with the toy too much?"

Percy shook his head slowly, a little embarrassed. "It... has your name. The shirt."

Nico nodded, having already suspected it'd have such an effect. "Of course. Since you like being mine and since you love being marked by me. What do you think why I gave it to you? Your shirt isn't stained or anything, after all. You _could_ wear it. But I'd rather you wear my shirt."

A large and happy grin stretched over Percy's lips as he tilted his head, puffing his chest out a little, fingers lingering on Nico's name on it. He had never really felt like he belonged somewhere, school had always been hard and he had barely found any friends and early on at home he hadn't really felt like he – or his mother, really – belonged there, in that neighborhood, in that apartment, with _that_ man. And even in the places he felt at ease, like the diner, he still had trouble realizing that he belonged there, that the people actually wanted him around. It was ridiculously simple, but Nico marking him, it was a solid proof that yes, Nico wanted him, yes, he belonged to Nico. Percy yelped a little as Nico hooked his fingers into the belt-loops and pulled Percy into a kiss.

"You... need to go to work. And I need to chew out Alabaster", pointed Nico out. "Not sure if I'll be able to drop by during my shift, but you know me, I'll try. Be good, yeah?"

"Only if you'll be safe", countered Percy, stealing another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too, my little baker", replied Nico amused.

/break\

Friday was decidedly too far away from Monday. Percy's thoughts kept drifting off to Nico over and over again throughout the whole week. He was so ridiculously grateful that Nico had given him that shirt, because it smelt like Nico and it bore Nico's name and it anchored Percy when the baker nearly lost himself in his sexual frustration. Seven times he was tempted to jerk off, to the memory of how Nico had slapped his ass – only once, but so hard that the slap had echoed through the bathroom and Percy could oh-so easily imagine how Nico would really and properly spank him – and the feeling of Nico's fingers tugging harshly on his hair, how mercilessly Nico had fucked his throat, the taste and weight of Nico's cock in his mouth. But then he would grab Nico's shirt's collar and lift it to breath in the scent, look into the mirror to see Nico's name right there, over his heart. And then he would calm down again, remembering that he had to be good for Nico, that Nico didn't want him to come – not yet, not without Nico. And that thought was so much hotter than masturbating. He wanted to come, but with Nico buried balls-deep up his ass.

And then – _finally_ – it was Friday. Percy hadn't exactly touched himself, well not his cock at least, but after his shift, when he came home to an empty house because his parents were still at work and Tyson was over visiting his best friend Ella, where he often spend the afternoons when both Sally and Paul had to work, Percy got his largest vibrator out and fucked himself on it senseless. He made sure he didn't come though, he had been wearing a cock-ring since Monday, just to make sure, because he really-really didn't want to come accidentally. But he wanted tonight to be intense, so he fucked himself on the large, buzzing toy until he was overstimulated and short of going crazy. He kept the big, big vibrator buried deep inside his ass, buzzing at the most intense volume as it pressed against his prostate. He wasn't blind. He had picked up on some of the things Nico liked and he had already realized that Nico relished in having Percy fall completely apart beneath him, it made Nico's chest puff out with pride when he managed to make Percy come without touching his cock, the Italian would stand prouder when Percy would come and collapse against him as though all his bones had turned to jelly. So he knew Nico would be even more pleased if he'd get to fuck Percy into a completely mindless state – not that Percy didn't love that either. When he masturbated, he enjoyed coming multiple times, until his dick and prostate actually ached. Another thing was that Nico clearly loved when Percy pleaded or begged for something, but Percy was always a little reluctant to ask for the things he wanted, even though they had agreed to talk about things and say what they wanted – but Percy, he wasn't used to asking for what he wanted, too used to not getting what he wanted. If he was so overstimulated and desperate, he'd be more... instinctual. He'd be more inclined to beg and plead with Nico to get what he wanted from the Italian. The fact aside that with the big vibrator up his ass, he was already nicely prepared so they could fuck.

"Buona sera, mio carino", greeted Nico charmingly as he opened the door for Percy. "Though I distinctively remember telling you that I'd be picking you up, didn't I?"

"And I told you that I'm fine on my own", hummed Percy amused, tilting his head. "I've been wandering New York on my own all my life and as much as I appreciate your concern, please don't make me out to be some defenseless little damsel in distress. I can walk a couple blocks. That aside, you are busy cooking dinner and I could use the walk to clear my head a bit. Win-win."

Nico groaned internally. Just how he had intended to start date-night. By making Percy feel inferior and like Nico was some douche with control-issues. Taking a deep breath, Nico plastered his most sincere and most apologetic smile on his face before leaning in and kissing Percy.

"I'm sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean it like that", sighed Nico before pulling Percy into the house. "I've just seen... well, the worst in people, for years now in my line of work. It makes you paranoid at one point. And I just don't think I could bear something happening to you, my love."

Percy hummed, a pleased and soothed sound. "Apology accepted. Though, good intro into tonight's main event, huh? Talking about our feelings and what we want and all that cheesy stuff."

Snorting amused, Nico led Percy to the kitchen. Half-way there, Small Bob spotted them and went up to sniff Percy's legs suspiciously. After a little while, the tomcat apparently decided that this human was worthy of being around and he started circling Percy's legs, causing the baker to nearly fall into Nico. When they safely arrived in the kitchen, Nico motioned for Percy to sit down at the table while heading over to the work-place and stove himself. Percy, naturally, didn't sit down on the chair. He didn't care much to be so far out of reach from Nico and as alluring as Nico's backside was, he'd rather observe Nico while the Italian cooked. So instead, Percy jumped up onto the counter right next to where Nico was preparing their dinner. The Italian only cocked one unsurprised eyebrow before returning to work. Small Bob tilted his head before jumping up onto the counter right next to Percy and climbing onto the baker's lap, claiming it as his.

"Mh, your kitten is very gracious, allowing me to be his pillow", noted Percy amused.

Chuckling, Nico clicked his tongue. "Yes, Small Bob has his phases where he'd allow us peasants to pet him. Mostly so before meals so we'd feel more inclined to sharing with him."

"Clever kitten", cooed Percy with a broad grin, starting to caress the cat.

"Do... you want us to wait with our conversation until after dinner?", asked Nico casually.

"I wouldn't mind if we'd start talking now", shrugged Percy after a moment. "I mean, I've been really looking forward to this all week. Not just the sex, also the talk, really."

"Okay", nodded Nico, tilting his head thoughtful. "So, I know you like being full. I know you like being marked. I know you like being praised. Right so far?"

Percy nodded, the slightest dust of red on his cheeks. "...All right. And... And I know that you like being in control. The more the better. You like my lips, a lot, doing stuff. You like giving orders. You like... You like when I beg and plead for things. You like being right, when you manage to find all the right spots and make me come harder than ever before. And you're seriously obsessed with my ass. You keep pinching and slapping it, I'm about 95% sure you'd like to spank it. Right?"

"Make that a 120% and you'd be right on target", admitted Nico, staring at Percy honestly stunned.

"Don't look so surprised", chided Percy with a frown. "I'm not stupid. I can read people too. And you're not exactly making it a big secret. Your eyes turn from warm chocolate to pitch-black when you're turned on, so that's a dead give-away. So... I'm okay with all the things you expressed wanting so far. What about you? The things I asked of you so far?"

"I think, so far, we're on the same page", replied Nico, shifting a bit. "And I'm sorry. Again. I didn't mean it like that. It's just... you've been so... unsure about admitting what you liked before, I didn't expect you to notice what _I_ want. And... You would be alright with the spanking too?"

"Yes. Very much so", nodded Percy hastily, eyes wide. "Uhm, I... Can I add more?"

"Of course. That's why we're talking. Freely, about whatever we want, so we can agree on things. I want to avoid a situation where we're in bed and one of us starts doing something the other hates and we're stuck in an awkward and also emotionally or even physically painful situation", replied Nico honestly. "I mean, we won't be able to avoid it a hundred percent, I suppose, since, honestly, I'm not familiar with every single kink there is and neither are you, probably. Sometimes we may respectively discover kinks of our own on the way and it may be stuff the other isn't into. But that's why we'll have to continue talking about those things, yes?"

"Yes. Totally", nodded Percy and bit his lips tightly before gathering his courage. "My last boyfriend, he was... very vocal during sex. And I don't mind that. I like that, talking during it, but he was into name-calling and... and I don't like that. At all. I want to be yours, but... but... I want to be something precious to you and I don't want to be your w—whore or slut or anything."

Nico lifted his gaze and looked into those hurt sea-green eyes, guessing he had bad memories of his stepfather and bullies at school who stuck to name-calling. "I understand. I've been wondering that and wanted to ask you anyway, since you are very insistent on being mine, I was wondering if that would be something you'd be into. It's good to know you're not. I promise I'll never call you any such thing, because you are my precious. My very precious."

"Okay", nodded Percy, a silly and happy smile on his lips.

"Would... you be willing to try some food-play?", inquired Nico next to change topic. "Nothing too heavy, just a little whipped cream and icing and... uhm... eating off your body? Because your delicious baking has inspired decidedly too many weird wet dreams. In one we were cake toppers and I was fucking you on top of a gigantic wedding cake and we cuddled in marzipan flowers."

"...That is... weird", laughed Percy amused. "But uh, sure, I mean we could _try_. I can't make promises, because I've never exactly played with my food before. But I'd be willing to try."

"Thanks", nodded Nico pleased as he finished up dinner and served them. "You? Anything?"

Nodding slowly, Percy followed Nico to the table. "I... liked what we did this week, to be honest. That you forbade me to come. Only coming when you allow me. That... That way I can prove to you that I'm... that I'm good for you. I really like being your good boy."

"That I noticed", chuckled Nico with a smile as he sat down. "I'd be more than happy to work with that. But still, just to make sure, we need a safeword, alright? Because I don't want things to go too far, Perce. I'd never want to hurt you, because you're very precious to me, my love."

"Mh... How about seashell?", offered Percy thoughtful, tilting his head.

"Seashell", repeated Nico, nodding in agreement. "I like it."

"And I like your food", gasped Percy as he finally got to try it. "Mh, delicious."

"Thank you", hummed the Italian pleased. "So... What do you want to do after dinner?"

"I'd like to make dessert for us", offered Percy. " _After_ you spanked me. Please."

"How could I ever say no to either of those?", purred the fire fighter delighted. "Now, how about we talk about... non-sex things for the rest of dinner? How was your day, mio prezioso?"

Percy perks up at the affectionate nickname. It was a thing, a very subtle thing, that Percy had picked up on over the past months. When Nico wanted something sexual, when they were making out or the like, Nico would use English petnames for Percy, but when they were just being sappy and cuddly and stuff like that, Nico only used Italian petnames for Percy.

"One... One more thing on the other matter", requested Percy. "It's just, I noticed something. You call me your precious when we do naughty stuff, but you call me prezioso when we're being romantic. I... I like that. It makes things easier in my head, knowing... _what_ we do..."

"...I... I do that?", asked Nico, honestly stunned. "I... was not aware of that. But if you say so, I will keep an eye on it and I'll continue doing it. It does sound like a good way of switching, especially if we decide to include punishments and spankings. Yeah, I like that, amore."

Smiling to himself, Percy leaned back and started telling Nico about his day. Afterward, Nico cleaned the table while Percy went to get the ingredients he needed – he had already prepared everything that would need more time at home and brought it with him. Licking his lips, Percy turned to look at Nico coyly. The Italian stepped up to him, laying his arms around Percy's waist from behind to unbutton his jeans and push them down to his knees. Percy was the one to pull his boxers down too, resting his hands on the counter top and sticking his ass out.

"What's your safeword?", asked Nico firmly, cupping Percy's tempting ass.

Because he didn't know Percy's limits, he didn't know how far he could go, he needed Percy to know how to end this when it got too much. "Seashell. Relax, Nico. I promise, I'll say it when it gets too much, okay? Just... Just give it to me, please. Finally. I've been waiting for this."

Nico laughed amused. Figured that in the end, Percy would be the one to reassure him. He frowned surprised when, while cupping Percy's supple butt, he noticed a plastic base sticking out between the tempting cheeks. Raising one eyebrow, he stared over at his boyfriend.

"Another plug?", inquired Nico good-natured.

"A vibrator", hummed Percy, licking his lips. "Look, I love you and I love how considerate you are and all, but I just _know_ that you'll waste like an hour on preparing me to make sure I'm really-really-really fine and I really-really-really won't get hurt by your dick, b—but I'm too impatient for that wait! So, I figured I'd lay the groundwork so we can get to the fun part later."

Nico was torn between being in awe at how well Percy knew him and being displeased that Percy decided on this on his own. It only took him a moment to settle on what he was feeling. He pinched Percy's ass hard, gaining the baker's full attention, before taking one of the wooden spatulas from the kitchen counter, one he knew no one in this house ever used for cooking anyway.

"You do _not_ get to decide to cut our foreplay short", growled Nico darkly. "If I want to spend an hour making you fall apart beneath my hands until you're loose and gaping to be filled, then I will do so, my precious little pet. But since tonight is our first night, I will graciously overlook your misbehavior and you're _only_ in for a spanking. Twenty-five hits and you will thank me for putting you into your place. But if you do such a thing again without my instructions, you will be forbidden from coming that night. If you think you can cheat your way through this to get to the climax faster, then you won't get a climax at all, I hope you'll remember that."

"Y—Yes, sir", yelped Percy, wide-eyed at the prospect of not coming.

"Good boy", hummed Nico, tracing Percy's spine with the spatula. "Twenty-five. Okay?"

Percy nodded stiffly and hung his head a little bit, trying to calm his breathing. The first hit came as a bit of a surprise and it even felt a little unsure, but Percy obediently thanked his boyfriend. The next four hits were also clearly testing – strength, place to hit, angle to hit. Nico was trying to figure out how to best give Percy a spanking they would both enjoy. By the tenth hit, Nico seemed surer in himself and his grip on the spatula. There was a pleasant sting to each hit, because Percy's ass was already sensitive and aching a little. The next five spanks were placed so shortly behind each other, Percy barely had time to gasp at the painful assault on his sensitive ass. Tears were stinging in Percy's eyes as his butt was turned into one heated ache. Spank after spank echoed through the kitchen, accompanied by Percy's labored breath and occasional whimper.

"Sh, you're doing so good", cooed Nico soothingly. "Five more. You can do that, right?"

"Y—Yeah", nodded Percy sharply, barely coherent. "I—I can do good for you, can do it!"

"I know you can, babe", assured Nico with a smile. "I know you can be good for me."

Nico placed the next hit and Percy's breath hitched a little. "T—Thank you, sir."

Smiling pleased, Nico continued. Twenty-two, twenty-three, twenty-four – all nicely spread-out over Percy's already dark-red ass and thighs, shaking the delectable flesh in such a gorgeous way. By the time he placed the last hit, Percy practically sprawled out on the counter top in exhaustion.

"Thank.. you...", gasped Percy, breath rasped.

He stared longingly at Nico, a little upset as the Italian turned away from him. But then he blushed and smiled shyly as Nico offered him a glass of water, slowly and cautiously tilting it as soon as Percy's lips were on it. Nico's other hand ran through Percy's hair soothingly.

"You did very well, my love", praised Nico proudly. "You're so, so good for me. So good. You took your punishment so well, my precious. Sh, it's alright, I got you. You're fine."

Percy nodded shakily and reached out for him. Nico easily caught on and gathered Percy in his arms. It took a couple of minutes for Percy's breathing to calm down, but his fingers were clawed into Nico's shirt. Nico continued to run his fingers through Percy's hair and over his back and arms, whispering soothing words of praise until Percy's grip on him loosened a little.

"Better, love?", inquired Nico concerned.

"Y—Yeah. But... you think we could... stay like this while I finish making dessert?", asked Percy softly, sounding a bit embarrassed. "I... feel better sitting in your lap and..."

"You don't need to justify yourself, darling", murmured Nico soothingly, trailing kisses along Percy's neck. "If you want me to hold you a while longer, I'm glad to do that."

Nico watched with hawk eyes how Percy's nimble fingers with much preciseness finished what looked like a delicious parfait. Nico's arms remained around Percy's waist the entire time, until Percy was done and Nico reached out to get one spoon out of the cupboard. Percy raised one confused eyebrow, at least until Nico scooped up white cream and a raspberry and offered it to Percy. With pink cheeks did Percy open his mouth and accept the treat. They ate in companionable silence, Nico feeding the both of them until the dessert was gone.

"That was very delicious", praised Nico pleased. "Shall we move this to my bedroom?"

Grinning cheekily, Percy laid his arms around Nico's neck, holding on tight. Rolling his eyes fondly, Nico lifted Percy up and carried him upstairs to his bedroom, where he sprawled his baker out on the bed. Percy more than eagerly spread his legs in invitation. But before Nico joined his lover, he shed his own clothes, leaving them on a pile on the ground as he crawled into the bed.

"I'm going to make love to you now, amore", whispered Nico softly, watching Percy relax.

He ran his fingers over Percy's thighs, grasping them and lifting them up so they were bent. Then Nico went to get the lube from his nightstand. Spreading a lot of it over his dick, just to make sure, he leaned down to kiss Percy again. While their tongues battled for dominance, Nico cautiously pulled the vibrator out of his lover. As they parted, he shook his head a little in astonishment and put the toy aside. Percy grinned sheepishly up at him – and Nico fell just a little more in love with the baker. Taking a deep breath, Nico slowly eased his way into the tight hot channel of his boyfriend. He groaned blissfully – fingering the baker was one thing, but feeling him around his dick? Incredible. So much better than anything he could have pictured. It took all his willpower to hold back once he was deep inside his lover. He distracted himself by kissing Percy again, rougher this time, biting Percy's lips hungrily. Percy groaned into their kiss, rolling his hips in a silent demand and baring his neck in a pleading offer. Nico obeyed both; trailing kisses down Percy's jawline and slowly starting to rock his hips back and forth. Movement slow at first, Nico picked up the pace soon. It was too good, so tight, squeezing Nico's cock like that.

"F—Fuck", groaned Percy, eyes squeezed tightly shut. "N—Need to come, please!"

"Sh, I know, mio prezioso", cooed Nico tenderly. "I know, it's been five days, right? Come for me."

His fingers were so cunning as they ran up and down Percy's aching cock and the way Nico repeated to hit his prostate was driving the baker positively insane. When the fire fighter circled the head of Percy's cock and teased his slit, Percy couldn't help but whimper and come into his lover's hand. Nico groaned strangled as Percy's muscles contorted around his dick. Jerking forward one last time, Nico came deep inside his boyfriend, crashing their lips together during his orgasm. Only when he came down from his high did Nico roll off his lover and held onto him tightly. Percy hummed contently, snuggling up to his boyfriend, palm spread out right over Nico's heart.

"That... That was worth the wait", whispered Percy breathlessly. "Can we repeat it soon?"

Chuckling fondly, Nico slipped his hands down to rest on the still heated and sore ass, squeezing it until Percy whimpered softly. While occasionally squeezing, Nico slipped his fingers to the loose, cum-oozing hole, playing with it. Percy buried his face in Nico's chest in embarrassment. The small smile on Percy's lips however told the fire fighter that Percy bathed in the attention.

"Do you... Do you want to move in with me?", asked Nico after about half an hour of naked cuddling and Nico playing with Percy's ass. "I—I know you have a couple apartments picked out to look at soon. I know both of us are annoyed that we never have privacy when we're at your place. I am very, very annoyed that I don't get to see you as often as I'd like. I know I enjoy this, right now, just holding you. I'd like to do that every night possible."

For a moment, he was afraid Percy would say no, or laugh at him, but then Percy looked up at him with happily sparkling eyes, heaving a relieved sigh. " _Finally_. I've been waiting for you to ask for like weeks now! What do you think why I put looking for a place off so much? I got the insurance money a month ago. But... I kept thinking about living all on my own again and how much I'd hate it and how much I like your sisters and Frank and Leo by now and how much I'd like to fall asleep in your arms, how much I'd want to be able to spend more time with you."

Nico blinked slowly before grinning. That was just such a Percy-thing to say. Smiling, Nico leaned down to capture Percy in a deep, slow kiss, conveying all the love he held for his boyfriend. He grew giddy at the thought, the picture of coming home not just to his family but to his love.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Well then, I hope you enjoyed this little AU! This is what happens when I'm ODing on the Chicago franchise. Next update will be on Saturday again, this time it's "Chasing Fireflies" turn and after that, I am hopeful that I'll be able to regain my Wednesday/Saturday schedule again.


End file.
